


A Perfect Summer

by Cephy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Community: fic_on_demand, Multi, Summer, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best laid plans, and all....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Summer

"I can't," Kairi said, and upon seeing Sora's attentive but uncomprehending expression, lifted her arm with its cast and sling and tried again. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

This time it seemed to take, no doubt aided by Riku's hard nudge and pointed look. He was usually the one that understood first, the one who probably had figured it out before Kairi had admitted it even to her herself.

"Oh," Sora said. "_Oh_. Um. So--"

Kairi smiled for him, though the disappointment on his face made it hard. "Yeah."

"But couldn't you still--"

Another nudge, a bit sharper with the elbow. "Don't be stupid," Riku said. "What's she going to do, sit at the hotel and watch TV?"

Sora made a face. "Of _course_ not, dumbass. Come on, I wasn't going to say that." He sighed then, flopping down next to Kairi on the sand and stretching his arms above his head. "So, how long will you be--" He waved one hand towards her arm, looking faintly hopeful again.

"Until nearly the end of summer," she had to say, then closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey." A hand touched her arm; a shadow fell over her other side as sand shifted. Both of them were looking at her when she opened her eyes, faces close enough to take over her whole world. "Don't say it like that; it's not your fault. And, well," Sora shrugged, deliberately casual, "we can just go next summer. Right?"

"Right," Riku agreed firmly, and if there was any disappointment in him, he hid it far too well. Sora's was still there on his face, in that tiny sad droop to his eyes, but Riku was Riku. "Maybe by then Sora will have actually learned how to sail and won't need us to do all the work."

"Hey!" The indignant squawk was accompanied by a spray of sand as one of Sora's feet kicked out. Which of course led to Riku kicking back, which eventually led to Kairi scrambling backwards out of the way, laughing despite herself as her boys eventually kicked themselves right down into the surf, emerging sputtering and grinning and still eyeing each other as if looking for an opening.

She was still smiling when they came back to sit on either side of her, dripping and sandy and slightly out of breath, though she felt it start to fade as she met their eyes in turn. "You know," she began, "the two of you could still--"

"Don't even," Sora said, leaning in with a scowl too ferocious to be fully real. "As if we'd go without you."

"There's other things we can do," Riku offered, "that won't need you to have both hands."

"Hm, yeah," Sora added, waggling his eyebrows.

"Like _going to that new mall_ you mentioned," Riku finished pointedly. "Or heading up to the city for a weekend. Or just-- watching movies, hanging out."

"But that's what we do every year," she said, giving it one last try-- not because she particularly _wanted_ to, but she did feel that she should. That she owed them the chance, at least.

"And it's worked well for us so far," Riku shot back with a knowing grin.

"And there's always the island," Sora added. "I can row you across."

"You mean _I _can," Riku cut in with a sharply pointed eyebrow. "The way you wallow around out there, her cast would get wet."

Sora lifted a hand and, without turning to look, smacked it over Riku's face, pushing backwards. Riku was apparently surprised enough by the move that he actually went over. "As I was _saying_, I'll get you to the island, you can help us finish designing that new obstacle course and you can laugh as I kick Riku's ass on it--"

"In your dreams," Riku muttered, pushing Sora's hand away and using the leverage to get _him_ down to the sand as well. Somehow they both ended up with their heads on Kairi's lap, looking up at her with identical expression on their faces-- looking _hopeful_, as if they were waiting for her to approve some exciting new venture and not trying to scrape together the ruins of their summer plans.

Kairi smiled down at them, and reached down to wrap her arms around as much of their shoulders as she could manage, mindful of the cast. "That," she said, "sounds perfect."


End file.
